


Trojan

by Thesseli



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Gen, Post Episode AU: s01e10 Et in Arcadia Ego Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Beware Greeks bearing gifts.  An alternative ending to Season One of Star Trek: Picard.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Trojan

Soji caught the bomb as if by instinct. A moment later she’d recognized it for what it was, and hurled it as far away as she could. But before she released it, she felt the stab of what seemed like a thousand tiny needles into her palm. Suddenly her hand was numb, no longer obeying her, and she turned to confront Narek. He was still on the ground, held down by others of her kind.

“What is this?” she demanded, grasping her wrist with her uninjured hand. “Some kind of Romulan trick?”

Narek smiled at her almost sweetly. “Not Romulan, my love.” A cybernetic implant forced itself out through the skin above his right eye, followed immediately after by another through his cheek, as Soji stared at him in abject horror. “We are the Borg. We will add Coppelius’s biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile.”

Soji staggered backwards, but it was already too late. The nanoprobes inside her were now being joined by more that had been hidden in the bomb casing, brought back to the ground of the settlement via gravity and the wind. She looked around wildly; by now the rest of her people were starting to succumb to the probes as well. Even Dr. Soong. 

The newly-infected synths that had been holding Narek released him and backed away, allowing the former Romulan to stand. Now he addressed the crew of La Sirena. “Leave this world. The synthetic lifeforms here are no longer a danger to our kind.”

“Our kind?” Raffi repeated dubiously.

“Organic life,” he replied. For what looked like a modified Borg drone, he sounded almost smug. “The beacon will be destroyed before it ever goes online. The destroyers will not come; the galaxy is safe.” He arched an eyebrow sardonically, and when he spoke again, the smugness was definitely there. “Feel free to thank us later.”

Some distance away, on the reactivated and repaired Artifact, the new Borg Queen allowed herself a faint smile. It was aimed at the drone beside her. She’d known the assimilated Tal Shiar agent would be useful, but using her to infect her own brother had been truly inspired. And now her brother was relaying scenes of the compound as the remaining synths were assimilated. Now they were fully part of the Collective, this new Collective, and their threat to the galaxy was over.

The Queen closed her eyes in satisfaction, letting the knowledge and experiences of her new drones flow through her. She had done a good thing this day. Still, the galaxy would always need protection...her new Collective was excellently suited to this, and she knew they were more than up to the challenge.

Anneke’s work was finally complete, and that was all right. But the Borg’s was just beginning.


End file.
